


Тоталитаристка wi-fi. Вширь и вглубь

by Bukan



Series: Пипявки в кляре [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Communism, F/M, Parallel Universes, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исправленная и дополненная версия "Тоталитаристки" с ФБ-2012 (которую я не удаляю исключительно для истории).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тоталитаристка wi-fi. Вширь и вглубь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тоталитаристка wi-fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558600) by [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan). 



_Коллегам_ _по_ _прежней и нынешней_ _работе_

_с пожеланиями благ_ _._

_Особенно информатикам – за идею_

#### 1\. Мимолётности

Снежана выходила из метро. Двери мотались туда-сюда, так и норовя кого-нибудь стукнуть. И далеко не все пассажиры за этим следили. Впереди Снежаны шёл священник. Молодой и стройный. Обернулся, придержал ей дверь. У него было хорошее, честное лицо, обрамлённое русой бородой. Снежана посмотрела ему в глаза и чуть улыбнулась.

Совсем короткое мгновение. А подумалось: в каком-то из возможных миров – если правда, что миров множество, а отличаются они подчас самую малость – так вот, в каком-то из миров они могли быть хорошо знакомы.

Она проводила случайного, но доброго и запомнившегося прохожего взглядом, однако вскоре потеряла из виду в толпе. Мелькнуло в мыслях: рядом монастырь, вдруг это был знак, вдруг стоило бы найти там этого священника? Да только зачем. Сама себе лучше всё придумаешь.

На работе – первым делом включить компьютер, а сразу после этого озаботиться чаем. Подойти к начальнику, чуть оробеть и пискнуть:

– Александр Дмитриевич, а дайте ключи от напротив? – ну да, писала она грамотно, а что сказала странно – сама не сразу поняла. Шеф и не заметил неправильности, кивнул, положил Снежане в ладонь связку ключей и на миг коснулся её руки.

Отпирая дверь в другое крыло, наливая кипяток в чашку с чайным пакетиком и разводя холодной водой, проверяя почту и включаясь потихоньку в работу, Снежана думала: вот и ещё одно мгновение. У которого нет и не может быть продолжения. А вспоминать можно будет долго. И тоже представлять себе ещё один из возможных миров.

Первая порция работы разгреблась к обеду. И тут как раз проснулась сестра и вылезла в «аську».

Хорошо Аманде, дети в школе, муж обеспечивает, дел полно, конечно, но дом она ведёт достаточно безалаберно. И, лечась от скуки, ищет общения. Третью, самую младшую, сестру, которую как-то вдруг обыденно звали Галей, Аманда выцепить не могла. Мелкая носилась по заказчикам. Сложилось так, что делала маникюр на дому. Снежана не смогла бы работать в подобном режиме. Её вполне устраивала должность «оператора машинного доения», как любила Снежана её называть. На самом деле, конечно, она забивала в базу данных рабочую информацию и вносила правки. И от работы получала удовольствие. Хоть, витая порой в облаках, часто сажала «косяки».

И никакого права у неё не было считать своих сестёр клушами. Даже если Аманда и засела дома, а Галька постоянно трещала о том, как важно быть красивой и нельзя пренебрегать косметикой. С обеими вполне можно было говорить о серьёзном. А кроме того, обе умели в жизни устраиваться – в том смысле, в каком обычно принято это понимать. У одной прочный брак, у другой роман, идущий к тому же. А у Снежаны только работа.

Да и красоты поменее, чем у сестёр. Аманда была яркой, даже когда вообще ничего с собой не делала, а сидела на собственной кухне растрёпанная, в халате и с ребёнком на коленях. Галька была миленькая – и умело подчёркивала свои достоинства. А Снежана была обыкновенная. Волосы «усреднённого» цвета и без блеска, сама бледная и с веснушками на носу, глаза большие, но усталые, и взгляд ушедший в себя, и вечно мёрзнет, потому фигуру под несколькими слоями не разберёшь. Правда, летом Снежана предпочитала носить минимум одежды, но взгляды на ней всё равно не останавливались. Неухоженная она была.

Тогда, давно, правда, так же, как и теперь…

 

#### 2\. Как влюбить его в себя

Шесть лет прошло уже… А всё вспоминалось.

Аманда в те дни только-только вышла замуж. И от этого на душе у тогдашней Снежаны было печально. Да нет, это не к тому, что в теперь уже мужа Аманды Снежана была когда-либо влюблена. Скорее огорчали материны слёзы: мол, даже Галка уже вот-вот, а ты средняя, ты-то когда? Почему им Интернет только для учёбы, а ты там живёшь?

А что она ответит? Сейчас ведь опять, едва успев налить себе чаю, включит компьютер и пойдёт бродить. Пока мать не сгонит.

Только настроение сегодня странное, разбереженное. Даже на любимых сайтах в глаза кидаются не новости, не исключая и самых долгожданных, а дурацкая реклама по бокам.

_«Веб-кабинет психолога. Как влюбить его в себя?»_

Снежана невесело усмехнулась. Хорошенький психолог, если работа ему для того, чтобы знакомиться с девчонками! Нет, ну понятно, конечно, что «он» в рекламе – зазноба потенциальной клиентки, а не хозяин веб-кабинета, но тем более авторам такой «завлекалочки» надо руки оторвать. Или головы их креативные!

Размышляя об этом, Снежана сама не заметила, как «кликнула» на рекламу. Так она не делала никогда – и вирусов боялась, да и вообще – зачем? А тут вдруг поняла, что уже смотрит на надпись: _«Первая консультация – бесплатно!»_ И на то, как медленно, но верно грузится ознакомительное видео.

…Психолог оказался совсем молодым парнем, с художественной небритостью и длинными светло-рыжими волосами, собранными в «хвостик». Специалист улыбался, подмигивал, говорил о свободе и раскрепощении – и будто о чём-то потаённо вздыхал.

До конца Снежана его даже не дослушала. Уже писала в гостевую книгу:

«Что-то вы больше похожи на потомственного колдуна! И правда, а как мне влюбить вас в себя?»

Всё это, конечно, не всерьёз. Со «смайликами». Послушав молодого специалиста в течение каких-то трёх минут, Снежана уже была уверена, что он только рад будет поперекидываться словами «по приколу». Иначе, наверно, не набралась бы смелости. Ведь сколько раз говорили ей и сёстры, и подруги: мол, ну подойди ты к понравившемуся парню, познакомься! Ну позвони кому-нибудь из однокурсников, хоть уже и бывших, просто так! И ни разу это не оказывало действия.

Может, этот псих, которого ещё и звали Аскольд Брянских, ей просто сразу понравился. Над её сообщением он тогда долго, так же, посредством смайликов, покатывался со смеху. А заодно благодарил за то, что не поленилась тщательно написать в гостевой свой адрес электронной почты. Кажется, это Снежана сделала тогда и вовсе механически.

Ответ психолога она успела получить до того, как мать всё-таки начала ругаться. Аскольд и Снежана даже быстро и весело сговорились увидеться вечером в видеочате.

Бывали в девической жизни часы, когда над душой не стоял вообще никто.

…Изображение Аскольда металось по экрану рывками, иногда замирая неподвижно, демонстрируя случайные и смешные выражения лица. Речь вот не прерывалась. Странно всё это было. И неповторимо.

– И всё-таки вы ведь хотели поделиться со мной проблемами? Или хоть с кем-нибудь?

– Этого я отрицать не стану.

– Ну так и в чём же у вас проблемы? Я пока что не прошу с вас ни копейки, напоминаю, просто расскажите.

– Не могу вырваться из придуманного мира.

 

#### 3\. Принцесса была ужасная

В сад Снежану отдали поздно. Фактически перед школой. Когда уже мать не могла больше сидеть с Галкой. Та попала в коллектив крошечной, а вот Снежана уже успела ой-ой как сформироваться. И коллектив без неё – тоже.

В группе давно была своя принцесса. С непререкаемым авторитетом и уже чуть ли не властью над мальчишками.

– Я ещё тогда всем говорила, – рассказывала сейчас Снежана, – что она на самом деле злая колдунья. Ну не могут принцессу звать Влада Убей-Волк!

Аскольд так смеялся, что даже закашлялся. С трудом смог спросить:

– Что, правда? По паспорту?

– Ага. У неё мама была начальник чего-то, на двери на табличке так и значилось: «Начальник отдела Людмила Борисовна Убей-Волк». Все боялись. А когда пошли косяками мультики про привидений и прочую нечисть, мы смеялись, что Влада, наверно, из семьи потомственных охотников на оборотней. Но она на это только фыркала. Она была белоручка.

– А когда разошлись ваши дороги?

– После школы.

– Ладно, расскажите ещё, чтоб я себе представил – и её, и всю обстановку.

…У Влады Убей-Волк были косы. Толстые, пшеничного цвета. Из них можно было прямо-таки корону свернуть, а не какие-то убогие «баранки» или там «корзиночку». Нет, у Снежаны тоже косы имелись. Но тогда она очень переживала, что не золотые и довольно тощие.

– Так-то мама хорошо плела, с лентами, даже шикарно смотрелось. Но я завидовала.

– Это нормально. Если от этого остался след – то посмотрите на меня и поверьте: одни золотые волосы счастья не приносят, – Аскольд вздохнул – в первый раз за время их живого общения – и на миг стал серьёзным. Правда, выглядело это похоже на кокетство.

– Наверно, от этого-то следов не осталось. Я ведь никогда не пробовала покраситься в блондинку. Не то что сестрёнка моя младшая.

– Вот, кстати. Вы пришли в группу и поняли, что вы там никто. Точнее, не можете занять то место, которое было у вас дома. Так у меня вопрос: что это было за место? Вы ведь средняя сестра? Очень любопытно.

– Я сейчас вам на ящик напишу. Больше вслух не могу говорить.

…Когда родилась Снежана, Аманда уже была довольно большой девочкой. Умницей-помощницей. Снежана давно подозревала, а теперь, с помощью Аскольда, точно вычислила: старшая сестра у родителей «завелась», а вот вторую дочку они пожелали, намечтали. Нет, не надеялись, что родится мальчик, – этот пласт проблем Снежану миновал. Просто родители уже пожили как следует семьёй, давно притёрлись друг к другу, прошли испытание ранним материнством и отцовством. Считали, что со вторым ребёнком всё будет в разы лучше, чем с первым. Как-то вот так Снежана и оказалась принцессой для троих. Аманда ей, в общем, не завидовала и не отыгрывалась на сестрице, но именно старшая привила младшенькой хоть какую самостоятельность и большую часть полезных навыков. А сама так и рвалась в свою отдельную, взрослую жизнь. Кажется, пока всё на этом пути Аманде удавалось. И пока что она по-прежнему держалась на равных больше с самой маленькой, с Галкой, чем со средней сестрой.

Галя родилась совсем нежданно. Просто захотела быть, когда Снежана была ещё совсем маленькой и несмысленной. Быть Галке позволили, даже радостно, благо тогда семья отнюдь не бедствовала. Потом стало тяжелее. Как рассказывала потом Аманда, младшенькая требовала много времени и сил, кучу забот и хлопот, но родителей никогда не хватало на то, чтобы баловать её, как Снежану.

«Вот поэтому, – писал Аскольд в ответ на повествующее о сёстрах письмо, – Галя получилась самостоятельной и своенравной. Уже сейчас она рвётся из-под родительской опеки. А вот вам – и смысла-то никакого нет. Вам уютнее на родительских руках. До сих пор. Хотя родителей это уже, похоже, не устраивает».

«И что мне теперь делать, о великий?»

«Напишите мне ещё. Вы были когда-нибудь влюблены?»

 

#### 4\. Модель идеального мира

«Я, быть может, и теперь, шесть лет спустя, влюблена. Вот только в кого? Я как тогда – смотрю по сторонам, ищу, ищу… и мечтаю. Будто и не было этих шести лет».

Старшей сестре Снежана, ясное дело, говорила совсем другое:

«Знаешь, как хорошо одной! Ни ты никому не мешаешь, ни тебе никто. Ем когда и что хочу, одеваюсь как удобно, убираюсь когда больше невозможно, никто не отслеживает, с кем я общаюсь и во сколько домой прихожу!»

…День докатился до обеда, отдых ознаменовался вкусной едой в симпатичной компании. Коллеги «из своей психушки» – это прекрасно. Ещё прекраснее пугать других коллег, за соседними столиками, громко обсуждая очередное аниме или сериал не из тех, что идут по телевизору.

Дальше была снова работа, от которой Снежана старалась не отвлекаться. Хотя сестрица время от времени скидывала ей всякие ссылки и делилась мыслями.

«Потом, потом, Амандочка, сейчас я на связи только со смежниками! Тебе там скучно, что ли?»

«Меня на части рвут, крокодильчики! Доказываю, что меня отвлекать нельзя!»

«Меня тоже нельзя!»

Ссылки она будет глядеть вечером. Завалившись на диван в квартире, что когда-то сумели выделить родители к её свадьбе – теперь Снежана там одна. Расположится со всем удобством – любимый ноут с отбитым углом, тарелка с едой и чашка с чаем рядом на табуретке. Будет играть музыка – такая, какая захочется. А потоки информации, что подхватят Снежану, будут иногда смешить, иногда увлекать, а иногда и возмущать.

Хорошо, что Галька занята своими делами. А то нагрянула бы, стала уговаривать: давай сменю тебе имидж, неудивительно, что одна осталась, займись собой уже! Снежане было не для кого, незачем. Сама себя она устраивала и так. А с младшей сестрой предпочитала по сети обсуждать романчики.

Старшая сестра выбирала темы посерьёзнее. Правда, её вечера принадлежали семье. Аманда могла высунуться в сеть ночью, но сестра редко её дожидалась. Оставались длинные письма. Это Снежана всегда обожала.

«…Чёрт возьми, в моём идеальном мире никто никого не обижает и никто никому ничего не навязывает. Да вот доживём ли до такого? Это только когда компьютерными человечками играешь – такой параметр, как взгляды и убеждения, не может влиять на хорошие отношения. И высший пилотаж – когда умеешь не говорить на некоторые темы, чтобы эти самые отношения не портить.

Другое дело, конечно, что я сама не святая, и что идеальный мир бывает либо понарошку, либо в раю, даже если рай открыт по принципу «был бы человек хороший». А в реальном мире мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы всех, кто меня бесит, просто не было. Или ещё лучше – не было тех явлений, которые придают им бесящие качества. Знаешь, сестричка, некоторые вещи имеют право существовать только понарошку, потому что играть в них весело, а в реальности от них одни неприятности. И это, например, революции, магия и гомосексуализм. Конечно, это всего лишь моё личное мнение, которое я никому не навязываю. Но в такой мир очень-очень хочется! Чтоб рядом были только единомышленники, а все, кому не нравится наш образ жизни, убрались бы на другой глобус или хоть в другую половину планеты!»

…А ведь в первый раз они с Аскольдом друг друга не поняли из-за Влады Убей-Волк. Потому что после того, изначального разговора не только Снежану, но и психолога потянуло поискать в Интернете следы столь примечательной личности.

#### 5\. Влада и её мальчики

«Снежана, хотите посплетничать? Я видел вашу детсадовскую принцессу. На детских фотографиях она и впрямь красоточка. А вот потом – ничего особенного. Теперь – уж совсем».

«Да, так и было. Она из-за этого очень переживала. Правда, её всё равно много кто обожал по инерции. А она ими игралась. Но я не ожидала, что она пойдёт за шофёра!»

«Это как раз довольно ожидаемо. Простой парень, надёжный, обычный, в меру осчастливленный. И зовут подходяще. Василий Смаровоз».

«Вот уж да. Нехорошо ржать, но я ржу. И понимаю, почему она свою фамилию оставила. Не понимаю я другого. Вы же видели, какие тексты она выкладывает под своим именем! А главное, чем предваряет».

«А, Антон Гиацинтов, утончённый мальчик, которого любят эльфы, тёмные маги и кто только его не любит – за исключением женщин».

«Фу, а вы знаете больше меня. Я дальше первых строчек и пары комментариев не полезла. А вы мужчина, вас куда сильнее должно от этого всего тошнить».

«Да ладно. Я по роду своей деятельности ещё и не таких встречаю. И мальчиков, и девочек. Хотя именно таких мальчиков, какого описала ваша заклятая подружка, даже и не встретишь. Среди геев в том числе. Она описывает себя и воплощает своё желание быть мужчиной. Формально мужчиной».

«Раз «голубым», значит, уже не мужчиной».

«Дело даже не в этом. Ей нравятся мужчины, но она подозревает, что, оставаясь сама собой, не получит всего, что хочет. Она открывает себе горизонты, а сама не меняется. Она из тех, кто не уяснил главного: чем принципиально отличаются однополые отношения от стандартных разнополых. У неё всё равно неравноправие и подавление, та же модель, что и была».

Снежана тогда как-то постеснялась его спросить, как он может сравнивать богопротивную мерзость и нормальную семейную жизнь. Хотелось, по мере сил обходя острые углы, общаться дальше и узнавать больше. Видимо, и Аскольду тоже. Он тогда к словам не цеплялся. И она ответила так:

«Я лично не понимаю другого: она замужем, они вроде бы хорошо живут, почему её тянет писать такие извращения? И, главное, орать: я, мол, ни за что не стану писать про отношения мужчины и женщины, мне мерзко и противно! Ладно бы сказала – скучно, привычно, хочется экспериментов… Но вот именно противно? Она что, поняла, что сама «розовая», а уже поздно?»

«Не думаю, что дело в этом. Видно, что ей нравится исключительно противоположный пол. Свой она ненавидит. Женщин вообще и женщину в себе. Возможно, подсознательно её ещё и не устраивает собственный брак».

«Секундочку, вы же сами сказали, что этот Василий – то, что ей нужно».

«Её представление о нём. Впечатление, которое он производит. Я вот с ним незнаком и не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что он не пьёт, не дерётся или хотя бы не утыкается в телевизор, когда Влада хочет, чтобы он её слушал. Зато я могу судить о том, что она подумала изначально. Потом могла разочароваться. Это обычное дело. У неё очень высокий уровень притязаний и довольно много ему несоответствий».

«Ну и дура. Всегда такая была. А мы с вами не лучше. У вас так много свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на сплетни?»

«У меня всегда будет достаточно свободного времени для вас».

…Снежана вздохнула, выныривая из воспоминаний шестилетней давности. Допечатала фразу про «другой глобус», прикрыла глаза и перевела дух. Надо было придумать какое-то достойное окончание для письма.

Но не получилось. Компьютер щёлкнул и погас. Судя по звуку, в квартире вылетели пробки. Но темнота обрушилась какая-то уж совсем кромешная.

 

#### 6\. На углу Зоргенфрая и Рицци

Снежана долго ещё ничего не видела. Протянула руку – там, где должен был быть монитор, оказалась лишь пустота. И стену Снежана тоже не нащупала. И даже сидела она, кажется… на траве? Странно. Сырости и холода совсем не чувствовалось.

Молодая женщина подняла глаза. В небе над ней разгорались необычные, незнакомые звёзды. Все сплошь красноватые.

Казалось – или этот мир творился на её глазах?

Она поднялась на ноги и осмотрелась. Вокруг по-прежнему было бескрайнее чистое поле. Только небо всё больше светлело, и, похоже, где-то вдали блеснула река.

Ещё чуть позже прямо из-под ног Снежаны пролегла дорога, чуть дальше разделившаяся на две. И безмолвие мира тоже исчезло в этот миг. С небес раздался голос:

– В каком мире ты хотела бы жить? В таком, где нет ничего, что тебя бесит? Или в таком, где все всех любят и никто никому не мешает быть такими, как им хочется?

Снежана задумалась. Прислушалась к себе. Даже глаза прикрыла. Хорошенький, называется, выбор!

– Всё-таки первое. Люди никогда не дорастут до рая, как во втором случае. Такое будет либо на том свете, либо в компьютерной игре, где человечки слишком примитивны для идеологических споров.

– Хорошо. Тебе направо.

…Чем дальше Снежана шла, тем оживлённее становился пейзаж. Поблизости явно находился большой город. Такой не совсем современный, с деревянными ещё домишками на окраине, и притом уютный и не пугающий. Чувствовалось: здесь на улицах убивать не будут. Люди навстречу попадались одетые небогато, но чистенько, не задёрганные, не спешащие, по всему довольные жизнью.

К кому бы попроситься на ночлег, как бы вообще тут устроиться?

И тут Снежана заметила знакомое лицо.

Тот самый молодой священник, которого утром совсем другого мира она встретила в метро, вышел из-за калитки и улыбнулся.

– А я вас ждал.

– Вы-то как сюда попали?

– Скорее уж спросили бы, как я попал туда. Здесь я живу. А там искал.

– Кого? Или что?

– Кого-то, кто дойдёт до нашего города и сделает его настоящим.

– Ничего себе, и даже вот как. У вас здесь что же, все заснули на сто лет, и только вы остались?

– Не совсем так. Жизнь шла, менялась, и в последнее время, с Божьей помощью, всё к лучшему. Недавно открыли храм, где меня крестили.

– Поздравляю, батюшка. Рада за вас. И вы теперь там служите?

– Ещё нет. Я ещё только окончил духовную семинарию.

– Спасибо Иосифу Виссарионовичу, – для неё было совершенно очевидно, как и почему в коммунистическом мире мечты могла появиться, а вернее – возродиться семинария.

– И вы тоже знаете это имя?

– Конечно же. Только в нашем мире он уже история, а в вашем, похоже, самая что ни на есть современность. А как ваше имя?

– Анатолий.

– Снежана.

– Интересное имя, – он нахмурился. – Не из святцев.

– У нас болгары в роду. И… о, я поняла. Ведь пока вы не женитесь, вам прихода не дадут?

Смутила. Ой, как здорово смутила! И поняла ещё больше. Спросила:

– Не для города искали?

– Не скажу.

– Ладно. Я всё равно не поверю, что здесь нельзя себе найти достойную матушку.

– Оставим этот разговор.

– Хорошо. Тогда лучше скажите, где мне можно здесь пожить и как вообще устроиться. Раз уж вы меня встречали.

– Да у соседки моей снимете комнату. Вернее, пока так поживёте, а там на работу устроитесь. Сейчас на углу улиц Зоргенфрая и Джины Рицци сядете на третий автобус и доедете до улицы Возрождения.

 

#### 7\. Арт-терапия

Какой же это всё-таки любопытный мир! Идеалы идеалами, но так странно преломиться…

Сразу вспомнилось – да и не забывалось никогда – из переписки с Аскольдом. Самое начало.

«Напишите мне ещё. Вы были когда-нибудь влюблены?»

«Да я и сейчас влюблена. Только понимаю, конечно, что это путь в никуда. Потому что я влюблена в Героя Советского Союза Рихарда Зоргенфрая».

«А я был уверен, что вы меня удивите. Не самим явлением, нет – выбором идеала».

«Зная, какие взгляды у моих родителей…»

«Это да. Но таких, как они, очень мало. А таких, как вы, не отрицающих идеалов предшествующих поколений, ещё меньше. Кстати, а что вы знаете о своём кумире? И из каких источников?»

«Советские книги. С поправками, разумеется. На тогдашний официоз и пропаганду. Я-то всецело за Сталина и знаю, какие факты как увязать, чтобы ничто жить не мешало».

«Я даже сейчас не о политике, точнее, уже об истории. Что вы о нём думаете как о мужчине? Я ведь правильно догадываюсь – мол, сейчас таких уже не делают, морально устойчивый коммунист, все дела?»

«Да. Два голубых глаза и одна большая преданность».

«Вы очень наивная девочка, Снежана. Вы вообще в курсе, что Рихард Зоргенфрай был кобель такой, что оторви и выбрось? Что ему, разумеется, не мешало, а даже помогало быть выдающимся разведчиком».

«Это всё ЛПП. То бишь ложь, звиздёж и провокации западных спецслужб!»

«Какая очаровательная защита. Где вы только таких слов нахватались? Да вот только, увы, факты».

«Знаете что? Сейчас уже никто толком сказать не сможет, как там было на самом деле. И беспристрастных историков нет и быть не может, а фанатов тем более. В общем, это, есть другой Рихард Зоргенфрай, так тот уж мой!»

«Вы про него не писали романов? С собой в главной роли?»

«Ну, допустим, писала, только почему множественное число? А так я же не Влада, чтобы вываливать свои фантазии в Сеть!»

«Однако вам сильно хочется об этом поговорить. Что доказывает: вы, однако, очень даже ищете любовь в реале!»

«А какая же дурочка не ищет!»

Снежана чувствовала себя тогда очень странно. Казалось, ещё вчера она бы вцепилась ногтями в лицо любому, кто говорил бы такое о её единственном кумире. А от Аскольда восприняла спокойно. Конечно, он был прав, при всех восторгах придуманной любви она находилась в поиске. Но… неужели уже нашла?

Потом Аскольд говорил ей: мол, правильно не выкладываешь свои творения, это пока ещё не литература, а лишь способ выплеснуть свои переживания и от них освободиться. В художественном отношении, мол, такие тексты обычно весьма слабы. А без хорошего консультанта ещё и бесполезны, поскольку будет просто переливание из пустого в порожнее…

Молодой душевед любезно предложил Снежане стать её консультантом. В свободное от практики время, как он уверял.

И насторожиться бы – а не вышло.

Так появилась Джина Рицци. Аскольд учил: лепи не себя, у тебя же даже не Антон Гиацинтов, как у Влады, а просто-напросто Цветанка! Лепи новый интересный персонаж. Играй в него, но отделяй от себя.

Снежана взяла за основу любимую героиню подростковой саги о магической школе. Девочку, за которую долго боялась, что она так и останется в тени. Боялась зря, но тем не менее в чём-то разочаровалась, дочитав до конца. И вот теперь переименовала, получила девчонку с тициановскими волосами, с бойким характером, с кучей перипетий в судьбе. А Аскольд брался побыть для новорождённой героини Рихардом.

«Пусть они будут счастливы, и вы их отпустите».

И вот теперь – на том самом углу памятник, и там Джина бежит к Рихарду, а тот протягивает к ней руки. Герой, прославленный повсюду, и героиня, которой никогда не было. И Сталин ещё жив, а они уже увековечены. Надо же! Здорово! Ещё и надпись на пьедестале, слова вождя: «Завидовать будем!»

А доехав до места, Снежана вдруг прочитала вместо «улица Возрождения» – улица Воздержания.

 

#### 8\. Второе явление

Комната была – будто из провинциального музея быта. Швейная машинка в углу, портрет вождя над ней. Сундук, на котором Снежане предстояло спать. Несколько старых добротных стульев. Особый запах чисто отмытого дощатого пола и старины. Ситцевые занавески, явно сшитые на той самой машинке. Видно – вложено много сил, труда и любви. Надо будет поскорее начать приносить деньги в приютившую её семью.

Так, стоп! Она что, правда собирается здесь остаться? Или хотя бы задержаться? А как же родители, сёстры, работа, в конце концов? Хотя бы весточку послать, только как? Ни мобильников, ни компьютеров здесь ещё не изобрели. С обычного телефона, если где он здесь и найдётся, вряд ли дозвонишься Аманде или Гальке. Потому что это место находится неизвестно где. И зачем-то позвало её к себе. Может, конечно, отпустит – когда она сделает то, чего от неё ждут.

Только ждут ли? Очень может быть, что всё это существует лишь внутри её сознания. Она загадала идеальный мир. В него перенеслось всё, что ей нравится – и случайные воспоминания тоже. Как этот вот – отец Анатолий. Хотя он ещё не отец, его ещё должны… как это… рукоположить. У него, кажется, и надо спрашивать, есть ли дорога домой. Если, конечно, она, Снежана, не сошла с ума и не находится внутри своих фантазий.

…На следующее утро она проснулась рано – и место незнакомое, и хозяйка уже вовсю орудовала на кухне. Кажется, стоило пойти помочь.

– Нет-нет, ничего, я сама справлюсь. Ты непривычная, дочка.

Да уж, знала бы хозяйка, насколько. Жить здесь будет серьёзным испытанием. Посуду мыть – целое дело, а уж стирка… Подумалось: хорошо бы всё это не затянулось надолго!

Снежана вышла на улицу, зачерпнула воды из бочки. Умылась, подняла глаза – и увидела, что у калитки остановилась машина. А из неё вышел мужчина с лицом её шефа. Мужественный, надёжный, а в вечных своих очках ещё и солидный.

– Девушка! А я вас искал!

– Александр Дмитриевич! – и сердце почему-то сильно стукнуло. – Если искали – то почему забыли, как меня зовут?

– Я догадываюсь, как вас зовут. Сталина. Лицо эпохи.

– Я Снежана Брянских! Оператор!

– Машинного доения? Не знаю, чего вы на данный момент оператор, но я вас прославлю!

– Александр Дмитриевич! – она всё ещё надеялась. – Вы за мной сюда приехали? Через поле?

– Нет, из центра. Но за вами, конечно. Поехали, по дороге поговорим.

И вот так легко Снежана села в чужую машину. А знала ведь уже, что этот человек не её шеф. Даже если откликается на то же имя.

Но ведь как похож! Выражения лица, жесты… Только взгляд изучающий – но тоже знакомый. Как на первом собеседовании. Сам за рулём – а разглядывать успевает.

– Итак, я предлагаю вам сняться в кино, – а от интонаций у неё просто мурашки по коже. И надо бы пугаться – так не от страха ведь они бегут!

– Вы что, серьёзно? Я же совсем обыкновенная, я смотреться не буду и играть не умею!

– Что обыкновенная – это же хорошо. Так и надо. Обычная девушка из толпы. У вас очень хорошее, одухотворённое лицо. Я даже не разрешу вас сильно гримировать. Чтоб только на экране смотрелось не бледно. А играть вам тоже много не придётся. Только смотреть своими большими глазами. Ну почти. Вы ведь символ.

– И что же я буду символизировать?

– Народную душу. Расцветшую при народной власти.

– Но почему именно я? Мы точно не встречались раньше?

– Если только в моих мечтах. Ну, ну, не надо же так краснеть!

– А я… я когда-то знала человека, очень похожего на вас. Только он никогда не говорил мне таких слов. А просто отдавал в руки зарплату и ключи. И к кино он не имел никакого отношения. Хотя весьма творчески развивал нашу фирму.

– И он вам нравился?

– Не знаю. Я об этом как-то не думала. Потому что точно знала, что он женат. И что ему всё равно.

– Ну что ж. Мне кажется, что от этого наше сотрудничество станет только плодотворнее.

Он взглянул на неё поверх очков, и как-то вдруг оказалось, что глаза у него не тёмные, а серые с золотистыми крапинками.

Было за что продать душу.

И за всем этим Снежана даже не заметила, как они доехали.

 

#### 9\. Было

Было ведь уже. Считала часы до встреч, перебирала в памяти каждый взгляд, каждую интонацию. Редко они тогда общались голосом, чаще – на письме. А уж про реал и речи не шло. Очень долго. Снежана боялась, Аскольд, видимо, это чувствовал и не предлагал.

Его Рихард показывал её Джине, что такое грамотная мужская осада. Мол, ты сама не заметишь, как не устоишь! Снежана ёжилась и старалась уйти в сторону от слишком рискованных совместных сцен. Аскольд смеялся, подначивал:

«Помните, Джина – это не вы. Вы можете до конца отыграть, проиграть любую ситуацию – и посмотреть, к чему приведёт. А потом – «не пытайтесь повторить это дома», мм?»

«Но Рихард-то разве не порядочный?»

«Поверьте мне, вы идеализируете мужчин. Я хочу вам показать, чего стоит бояться».

«По-моему, сейчас или «пойдём ко мне – родители на даче» в первые три секунды знакомства, или никак».

«Так с вами же такие штуки не работают. У кого хватит терпения – тот будет действовать по-другому. А потом ему может стать жаль затраченных усилий».

«Но это скорее зависит от меня».

«Блажен, кто верует».

Снежана тогда чувствовала себя странно. Такое взбудораженное состояние… Как в той песне:

_Если хочешь – это так просто!_

_Раз – и завтра ты станешь взрослой!_

_О любви мечтала днём,_

_А ночью думала о нём…_

Дурацкая же песня, ни о чём там, считай, все слова, кроме этих. Но первые две строчки завораживали и пугали – а вот решишься, и что будет? А две следующие описывали ситуацию как нельзя точнее. Снился ведь ей уже не Рихард Зоргенфрай. И оставался только шаг до развиртуализации. И до…

Вот и теперь так же. С Александром Дмитриевичем и только с ним. А ведь она его совсем и не знает. Он – как её придуманная любовь. Из мечты, из легенды. А кончиться может – как в жизни.

И всё же…

В их с Аскольдом игре Рихард пригласил Джину на первый в её жизни настоящий вальс. Сейчас Снежана вспоминала именно это, ждала от нового знакомого чего-то похожего. Несовременного. Для этого, идеального мира. И тем лучше, что здесь никоим образом не ресторан.

В жизни-то у них с психологом были суши и танцпол, и она набирала всё вкусное, что только хотелось, а потом увидела счёт и пришла в ужас – но тут же махнула рукой: один-то раз можно! Снежане тогда и в голову не пришло ждать, что Аскольд всё оплатит. Она уже считала деньги, а он в последний момент кинул по-гусарски купюру. И всё это, с начала до конца, было тогда – будто так и надо. Хотя девушка и сидела как на иголках: вот позвонит мама, будет допрашивать – с кем да когда будешь? Но пусть бы эта встреча никогда не кончилась! После неё – ведь как вернёшься в привычный мир?

В середине вечера Аскольд заказал для неё песню. Ту самую, в которой она не видела смысла и которую не могла забыть. А ведь Снежана ни словом не делилась с ним своими по этому поводу переживаниями. Да и сейчас ничего сказать не успела. Он танцевал как бог, она засмотрелась, быстро начала повторять его движения. И то не был медленный танец. Просто «круг», в основном из девчонок, кого не отпугнула смена музыки. Но Аскольд и Снежана танцевали только вдвоём.

– Я боюсь теперь вам писать, – шептала она, уже держа его за руки.

– А встретиться со мной не побоялись.

– Так проще. Кажется. Джина, боюсь, теперь точно падёт.

– А вы?

 

#### 10\. Избыточное

Здесь и сейчас всё было по-другому. По-деловому. Чуть призрачно. Не наедине. Киностудия, суета, удивление гримёрши – мол, распустите волосы, о, такой рассчитанной небрежности ещё поискать, а у вас оно само… Шёпот по поводу её кофты с вязаными цветочками и юбки с оборками от колена. Нет, ну где взяла, неужто сама сшила, зная, что фильм про пришелицу из будущего? В том числе.

Снежана совсем запуталась. Режиссёр, похожий на её шефа, говорил другое. Хорошо хоть объяснять ничего не пришлось – быстренько отправили переодеться под типичную здешнюю молодую женщину. И себе Снежана понравилась. Белый пояс, белая клетка по синей ткани, летящая юбка. В её мире, пожалуй, такое можно было либо правда сшить самой, либо найти в бабушкиных сундуках. А ведь ей такой стиль подходил. Куда лучше, чем всё, что советовала Галька. И лучше, чем то, что она приличия ради нацепляла в офис. Сюда-то она попала в домашнем – любимом, заношенном и вызывающем.

Когда Снежану в новом наряде увидел Александр Дмитриевич – его глаза тоже вспыхнули одобрением:

– О, то, что надо. Именно то, чего хотелось, настоящая Сталина! Только волосы за уши не убирайте, не убирайте!

– А мне так неудобно.

– Зато по-другому вам не идёт. И проборчик бы ликвидировать, а так пусть волосы падают свободно!

– Ну пусть так, – Снежана кивнула, заворожённая его взглядом.

…После проб, занявших полдня, режиссёр сам лично подвёз усталую «Сталину» до дому. Молодая женщина чувствовала себя странно. Не собой. В своё время, подростком ещё, она всерьёз мечтала, чтобы её и правда звали так. И чтобы в её власти было хоть что-то изменить. А сейчас… не то чтобы всё это казалось фальшивым, не то что даже оставляло ощущение неловкости, но было как будто бы избыточным. Кого здесь агитировать, зачем? Здесь, как ей представлялось, недовольных не было и быть не могло – это же идеальный мир! Хотя, может быть, она ещё мало видела и мало с кем общалась.

Даже с ним. Интересна ли она ему вообще ради неё самой? Как личность и как женщина? Они не болтали по дороге, не делились мыслями и впечатлениями. Снежана и не заметила, когда закончилось удивительное и она вернулась… хотя да, куда? Она ведь не покидала этого странного мира, о чём привычном могла идти речь? Снежана лишь поймала себя на том, что всё это время прислушивалась: не играет ли радио в машине? Не зазвучит ли снова та самая песня? Когда они с Аскольдом ехали на машине из ЗАГСа, как раз её-то на радио и выбрали. И уж это точно было совпадением.

Невозможным, впрочем, в этом мире. Здесь слушают и поют совсем другое. И здесь, похоже, от Аскольда нет и следа. Не то что отражения. И быть не может.

Из размышлений её вырвал голос Александра Дмитриевича:

– Глядите, вас зовут из пережитка прошлого!

И правда, у храма стоял ещё не отец, а выпускник семинарии Анатолий и махал Снежане рукой.

– Ну зачем вы сразу так? Чужие убеждения уважать надо, особенно когда они не наступают на ваши.

– Ладно, ладно, – он поглядел на неё пристально и, показалось, с одобрением. – Вас здесь высадить, раз зовёт?

– Будьте так любезны, благодарю.

– До завтра.

 

#### 11\. Давайте дружить

Молодой священник – или не священник ещё всё-таки? – кивнул ей, улыбнулся:

– Вас, кажется, можно поздравить? Что ж, Райский хороший режиссёр. Любит наш город и не плюёт в его прошлое. Только атеист.

– Ну так потому что коммунист, ему по штату положено, – странно, несколько минут назад Снежана защищала Анатолия перед Райским за прямо противоположное. – Может, кстати, это он только официально, – хотя в этом она совершенно не была уверена. – А в душе верит больше, чем хочет и может показать.

– Дай Боже, чтобы так и было. Вы сами-то? Я же не спрашивал ещё.

– Посредине. Верю, но по-своему. Простите, но я считаю, что ни одна человеческая система верований не имеет права присваивать себе монополию на истину. Богу должно быть всё равно, как именно человек молится. И молится ли вообще. Был бы человек хороший.

– Это, безусловно, заблуждение. Хорошие люди – не христиане попадут в царство Божие лишь после Страшного суда.

– То есть помучаются за свои заблуждения, а потом… Ничего, я терпеливая.

– Это вы сейчас так говорите. Потом раскаетесь, а поздно будет.

– Давайте сначала умрём, а потом увидим.

– Давайте лучше не спешить на тот свет. А сначала сделаем как можно больше хорошего.

– Вот эти ваши слова мне очень нравятся. И кстати, кто это может знать, как не вы – у меня будет возможность вернуться домой? Или хотя бы подать весточку родным?

– Увы, нет.

– Что?

– Вы же сделали свой выбор там, в чистом поле. И пришли сюда. Вас больше нет для того мира. Мужайтесь. Теперь это ваш мир.

– Ну что ж. Попробую идеал на вкус.

– Помогай вам Бог. Если бы вы решили принять святое крещение – я бы вам советовал сделать это под именем Светлана.

– То есть Фотиния, если быть точным. Я знаю святцы – ну так, чуть-чуть, второе апреля и вправду близко от моей даты рождения. А вот вам откуда бы это знать? Тот ли вы, за кого себя выдаёте, отец Анатолий?

Он не отвёл взгляда:

– Таких, как я, очень-очень мало. И обычно они сражаются по другую сторону. Потому что изначально считаются проклятыми.

– Вы что же, родились с печатью Силы? Магической?

– Обычно это называют так. Только я в конце концов решил, что буду использовать Силу на богоугодные дела. На моё счастье вот открыли семинарию.

– А как вообще… Если магия – часть вашего мира, то как к ней относится нынешняя власть?

– Обычно не знает. Только, может быть, отдельные люди. Союзов нет и не было, каждый живёт с этим в одиночку. Несёт как крест или гордится как великим даром.

– И вы не ищете друг друга?

– Ищем. И чаще всего не находим. Потому что может быть двое, трое нас – и слишком разных. Родителям не открываемся мы никогда. Потому что большинство полагает, будто всё это легенды или просто бред.

– Когда-нибудь вы мне обязательно расскажете, как пришли к Богу.

– Я и не уходил. Потому мне и было так тяжело принять то, чем я родился. К счастью, у меня был наставник, царствие ему небесное…

– Значит, всё-таки иногда находите.

– Только ненадолго. Вот я и решил это изменить. Воспользовался своими способностями и пришёл в ваш мир.

– Значит, всё-таки решили найти себе матушку-магичку? Но почему именно я? Мы ведь с вами тоже очень, очень разные. Хотя я вас уважаю и вы мне безмерно интересны, отец Анатолий.

– Это ведь уже хорошо, разве нет? Это начало пути, на который я бы настоятельно советовал вам встать. Вы же пришли, вы меня вспомнили, вы загадали себе этот мир.

– Давайте пока дружить, это же правда здорово! – кажется, теперь она смотрела на него не с меньшим восторгом, чем на своего режиссёра Райского. – Ой, только да, пока вы не женитесь – не получите прихода, а кто тогда его получит? А я не готова вот так сразу в лоно церкви…

– Найдутся и более, чем я, достойные. Я в это верю. И я готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Потому что негоже принимать крещение, пока душа к этому не готова. А ещё – выходить замуж из жалости тоже негоже. Надо сначала полюбить. А для этого – лучше узнать друг друга. Посему я согласен на ваше предложение дружбы.

 

#### 12\. Зелёная зона, тридевятый километр

А ведь такое тоже уже было. Долгая помолвка или что-то вроде.

Под конец того, первого вечера в реале Снежана спросила Аскольда:

– А вас вообще не дисквалифицируют, если наши отношения выйдут за рамки… зайдут дальше… в общем, не боитесь?

– Этого – не боюсь. Я же никогда не консультировал вас официально!

– Ого! Поеду-ка я домой. Уж лучше ночью в сеть вылезу, доиграем.

– Ваше право.

Правда, на игры сил уже не хватило. Проводив Снежану до квартиры, Аскольд добирался домой так долго, что девушка успела заснуть. Точнее, задремать, подскочить, черкнуть письмо – и снова нырнуть в сны. Там было безопаснее.

Сейчас, с Анатолием, она вспоминала уроки Аскольда, отыгрыши с ним – но не его реальное поведение. Сейчас её, кажется, завлекали – распознавала знакомые приёмы. Тогда, с Аскольдом, казалось, что всё иначе. Может, и сейчас она ошибается? А может, ей – что с психологом, что со священником – просто-напросто надо говорить о себе?

…При очередной встрече, как всегда, она обменялась с Анатолием долгим взглядом. Вроде бы ясным, но Снежана не удержалась. Высказала то, о чём ей думалось ночью:

– Всё это замечательно, только вы всё-таки коварны. Так, чуть-чуть. Мне здесь пока очень нравится, только ведь у меня есть и другой мир, и там я не одна. И кстати же, я разведённая, так что вы, как-никак, сделали очень странный выбор. У меня такое чувство, что у вас на меня какие-то куда дальше идущие виды. Прямо как у Александра Дмитриевича.

– Райскому надо, чтобы народ пошёл за вами, а значит – за ним. Это не так плохо, это даже не помешает тому пути, в начале которого вы сейчас стоите. Если потом вы окажетесь в лоне церкви – это может попортить вам карьеру, но за вами потянутся.

– Как это очаровательно. Снятие чужих пенок и война мною со светской пропагандой. Заметьте, я всё ещё не отказываюсь с вами дружить. Но, может быть, я влюблена в Райского.

– А Райский, может быть, женат.

– А вы слишком лукавы для священника.

– А вы, на самом-то деле, всё никак не можете забыть своего бывшего мужа. Всё и всех по нему меряете. И фамилию его оставили.

– Просто поленилась документы переделывать.

– Пусть так. Но вы уже столько мне про него рассказали и ещё, чувствую, расскажете.

– Он был порядочный. До самого конца. И до глупости честный, и нерасчётливый.

– И сделал вам предложение, как только вы обмолвились, что к свадьбе родители выделят вам квартиру. Он ведь чуть ли не по друзьям мыкался?

– Почти. Но за прописку потом не цеплялся.

…Историю своего увольнения со «скорой» Аскольд никогда не скрывал. Снежана ещё тогда поражалась: как, ну как можно было на такой работе, без выходных и праздников, да ещё отдаваясь ей со всей душой, успевать валять дурака? Аскольд пил и дурачился, Аскольд по-тихому сплавлял страждущим дорогие лекарства и не брал за это ни копейки. Заметьте, никакой наркоты, только реальная помощь. Бывало, ещё и практика на дому. А до кучи он ругал правительство.

– Тогда мы все его ругали, – вздыхала Снежана, привычно изливая душу. – Довольно долго он прекрасно ладил с моей семьёй. Тогда ещё неясно было, не меняется ли курс и не ругаемся ли мы по инерции.

А потом она писала сестре:

«Аманда, ну её, политику эту, а? У меня вполне себе активная жизненная позиция, но я предпочитаю держать своё сверхценное мнение при себе. Потому что никто ж не поймёт. Сколько я билась, чтобы мужу хотя бы объяснить свой взгляд на мир! Так нет, я, по его мнению, морально устаревшая дура и не понимаю, что страну тащат в средние века! А когда-то мы сошлись на борьбе с режимом, только это было давно. Жизнь поменялась, мы тоже поменялись. Я за Сталина и крепкую семью, а он за безнаказанность и пляски в храме. Вам-то проще, вы хоть магистрально думаете одинаково. А я после такого оставаться рядом не могла. Я всего не рассказывала – а он мне говорил, что в Бога верить глупо, тупо и нелепо. Тем более верить так своеобразно, как это делаю я».

– Что же и где я проглядела? Да нет, диплом у него не купленный, курсы психологические закончил хоть и в подворотне, зато дар у него был. И пил он после свадьбы очень умеренно, смеялся – мол, я как тот осёл из анекдота, пью только для запаха, а дури мне своей хватает! А вот в паспорте у него интереснейшая вещь значилась. Место рождения – зелёная зона, такой-то километр такой-то дороги в такой-то области. Я думала… да мы с ним оба вроде бы думали – ну не довезли до роддома… Тем более там трагедия, мать его умерла в родах. И уже только потом я почти случайно нашла в рабочей базе: в этом месте находится психиатрическая больница.

 

#### 13\. Буревестника пип

– Так вам надо вечно Бога благодарить, что отвёл! – воскликнул Анатолий. – И что детей не дал, а то быть бы и им безумными!

– Наверно. Он признавал, что причина в нём. Вернее, после трёх лет бесплодных попыток сознался: мол, надеялся, что дети у нас всё же получатся. Потом я тоже подумала, что оно к лучшему. Как раз после того разговора у нас всё и стало разлаживаться. Я заметила, как он устал, извёлся, будто даже постарел на десяток лет. А потом всё чаще стал заменять онлайн-консультации, которые шли почти у меня на глазах, личными, где-то там… А меня ругать конформисткой.

И опять выплыла Влада Убей-Волк. Нет, Аскольд не изменял с ней Снежане. Даже почти не общался лично. Но Влада стала героиней скандала, который срикошетил и в семью Брянских.

– Мерзкое государство! – хмуро ругался Аскольд. – Нападает на свободу творчества!

– Ой-ой-ой! – возмущалась Снежана. – Я точно знаю: Владу уволили не за тексты с извращённой порнухой, а за то, что мамочка-прокурор устроила её к себе, а она работала спустя рукава и ещё делилась в сети всякими лишними подробностями. Нажила кучу врагов, кто-то стукнул и про это.

– Так могут стукнуть на каждого, кто выкладывает в сеть свои фантазии!

– Не думаю, она ж дура, она зачем-то подписывала это всё реальным именем и фамилией! Да ещё работая в таком месте!

– Вызов бросала. Я, например, её понимаю.

– Понимаешь как душевед или по-человечески сочувствуешь? Мне вот кажется, что второе. Нехорошо как-то у тебя глаз горит.

– А у тебя он вообще уже не горит!

Они мгновенно переходили тогда на личности. Раньше им было интересно по-разному смотреть на вещи и делиться этим. Сейчас – каждое несовпадение злило и ранило.

– Государство не должно лезть в постели к гражданам! – возмущался Аскольд. – А в фантазии – тем более!

– Пусть сперва граждане не лезут сами в чужие постели и держат свои фантазии при себе! А то плюнуть некуда, почитать по любимым мирам нечего, везде извращенцы! Влада ещё и бездарь, притом во всём! Её муж вообще в курсе похождений Антона Гиацинтова?

– В курсе и ржёт. Понимает, что трагедию делать не из чего.

– А к воплям в прессе он как относится? Не выдрал Владу за волосы за то, что делилась со всеми их общими грязными фантазиями?

– Выдрать вроде не выдрал, попенять мог. Кстати, если она ему всего не рассказывала и ей была нужна подпитка извне – значит, я был прав и её брак не совсем её устраивает.

– А тебя что не устраивает? Тебе что нужно? Ты сейчас как раз и занимаешься влезанием в чужую постель! А ты даже не их семейный психолог. И непрошено лезешь на баррикады, чужую жену защищать!

– Да не как женщину! Как символ! Как первую жертву закона о борьбе с пропагандой гомосексуализма!

– Дался тебе этот закон! Кстати, даже те, кому он не нравится, признают, что Влада дура и бездарь! И всех, мол, подставила!

– А ты косная тоталитаристка!

– И этим горжусь! Зачем ты только так себя насиловал, принимая важные для меня брачные ритуалы? Шёл бы по личностям с больными фантазиями, сам же такой! Ты и сейчас по ним ходишь! И это куда хуже физической измены!

– Это моя работа!

– А квартира – моя! И деньги всё больше тоже! Ты пип, пип, пип, буревестника пип, который вновь над страною встаёт! – даже дико злясь, Снежана не опускалась до нецензурных слов. – Революционер диванный, сколько ты мне в душу плевал за мой же счёт!

– Ах так? Да ничего мне больше твоего не надо!

Вот тогда он и ушёл в ночь. Пару часов Снежана даже не беспокоилась – мол, куда денется, побесится и обратно придёт. Потом стала звонить Аскольду, но тот выключил телефон. И тут в новостях мелькнуло: «Неизвестный облил себя бензином на Красной площади и угрожал самосожжением, если Владу Убей-Волк не восстановят на работе…»

Суда не было. Дело быстро кончилось той самой психбольницей.

 

#### 14\. Не менее одержимый

Анатолий слушал и только головой качал.

– Но вы же развелись? Да? А то насколько я знаю законы вашего мира – таких вот сумасшедших быстро выпускают, признают уже не опасными для общества, и сами они хитрят, чтобы быстрее выйти из больницы, и никто не думает о том, что их душами владеют демоны…

– Мне все так и говорили, что надо как можно быстрее порвать с ним все связи. А то он никогда от меня не отвяжется. Только он не хочет оттуда выходить. И меня видеть не хочет. Наверно, понимает, как и я, что моя вина огромна.

– Вы на правильной стороне. Значит, вашей вины нет и не было.

– Так ведь это я орала на него, как базарная баба, цеплялась к каждому слову, это я упустила момент, когда перестала быть ему интересна! Я сидела в Интернете и радовалась, когда он бежал навстречу своему безумию, вон, даже хватилась не сразу! Бегала я от этой правды, но вам-то могу рассказать, вы же священник!

…А тогда она даже сестре врала. Аманда мрачно пророчествовала – мол, ты без психа своего не сможешь, и чем яростнее он от тебя бежит, тем сильнее прикипишь, жизнь положишь, чтоб его оттуда выцарапать! И была недалека от истины. Но Снежана упорно защищалась:

– Разлюбила я его. Задолго до его фортеля – как полезли идейные разногласия, так и стало всё отсыхать. У меня ведь тоже завелась отдельная от него жизнь. Сначала с горя, что он вечно занят, а потом и захватила. Сейчас мне вообще кажется – я и замуж-то вышла, чтобы было. Ну, было бы что-то настоящее, как у людей, не понарошку. Опыт показывает – глупо. Понарошку всё равно гораздо лучше.

– Так и с ума можно сойти. Как он. А ты ведь никого не нашла, да и не ищешь!

– Да я, по всему, для совместной жизни не создана. Не выношу даже, когда смотрят через плечо!

… А сейчас, выплеснув всё, что думала, Снежана изумлённо смотрела на священника:

– То есть как это – пропади он пропадом? А как же сострадание? А как же то, что презрение и попустительство – порождения гордыни? Это знаю даже я, хоть и не так много читала отцов церкви!

– Вы же сказали, что он стал участвовать в языческих обрядах. Значит, принял в себя беса.

– Но я-то могла помешать! Мне начала было интересно, чем он развлекается, потом я поняла – это совсем не то, что нравилось мне как культурное явление, это дурацкий новодел. Тупые игры для взрослых мальчиков и девочек.

– Вот я как раз об этом. Вы не могли понять, что всё это небезобидно, поскольку сами не разбираетесь. Значит, так было надо, чтобы вы избавились от этого безумца.

– Любите вы словами играть, отче. И я не могу понять, чего добиваетесь. Но людей вы любить не умеете. И если он что-то там пустил в себя – то вы ведь с этим родились?

– По здешним законам я не проклят. Я сумел это подчинить.

– Мне кажется или вы закончите как он?

 

#### 15\. Начистоту

После этого несколько дней они вовсе не разговаривали. Даже отворачивались друг от друга при встрече. А потом и встречи сошли на нет.

Снежана пропадала на киностудии, пыталась с головой уйти в работу. Райский был в меру требователен и ничего внеслужебного ей не предлагал. Даже не намекал. Будто и в голову не приходило. Ведь если бы что-то было – наверняка бы проявилось. Всё как и в её мире. Да и она сама… Александр Дмитриевич был для неё чем-то недосягаемым. Здесь – как и там. Таким же, наверно, волшебным идеалом, как в своё время Рихард. Кстати, фильм любимого режиссёра «Джина Рицци» Снежана могла пересматривать бесконечно. Вот кого сыграла бы, ведь там почти всё как она придумала! Да поезд ушёл, и в типаж она, наверно, не вписалась бы.

А в адрес самого Райского, особенно когда он бывал рядом, а не в воспоминаниях, она не испытывала никаких безумных нечистых желаний. Зато было что перебирать в памяти. Всё то невесомое, что почти себе придумываешь и что даёт тебе гораздо больше, чем грязные фантазии.

Может, такая любовь и есть её удел? Дети, похоже, не суждены, серьёзные отношения только психи какие-то предлагают. И фантазии будят они же. Выкинуть бы их обоих из головы, жить бы да наслаждаться – а не получается. Странный какой-то идеальный мир. Не такой, как она хотела. Будто не она демиург, а… Ну да, наверно, этот, который её сюда выдернул.

Искуситель. Поговорить бы с ним и разобраться! Но он будто чувствовал – прятался пока.

Снежана даже Райского спросила:

– Александр Дмитриевич, а вот если бы вы были женаты, и ваша жена сошла бы с ума, – вы бы попытались её вытащить?

– Если бы это было возможно.

– И не считали бы, что туда ей и дорога, раз сама не хочет ничего вспоминать?

– Нет, конечно. Вы о чём-то странном думаете!

– Да так. Из своего прошлого. Мне тут один человек сказал, что радоваться надо. И отпустить наконец.

– По-моему, это только ваше личное дело.

– С одной стороны, да. А с другой… Александр Дмитриевич, вот если бы у вас была возможность помочь такому человеку, а у его бывшей половины такой возможности не было бы – вы бы помогли?

– Да. Конечно.

– Спасибо. Я всё поняла.

Она отошла, а Райский больше не стал расспрашивать. То ли он был очень воспитанным, что и ожидалось от жителя совершенного мира, то ли ему были в меру безразличны проблемы его Сталины. От этого было чуть обидно, но зато выходило, что Александр Дмитриевич не имеет на неё эгоистичных видов за пределами работы. В отличие от некоторых.

…«Некоторые» наконец-то перестали прятаться. То ли Снежана научилась лучше выслеживать, то ли всё же пришло время для этого разговора.

– Как к вам обратиться-то, отче? Ладно, неважно, главное – наверно, только вы можете ответить. Вот почему мой идеальный мир не такой, как мне бы хотелось? Потому что не я его автор, а вы?

– Прежде всего потому, что вы и сами несовершенны. И не можете прыгнуть выше самой себя. Вам для того и дано всё это, чтобы понять, где и в чём вы неправы. Я же не демон, чтобы дарить иллюзии и ими убивать. Я показал вам истинную меру вещей.

– Но вы и не Господь Бог. А если пытаетесь стать демиургом местного масштаба за мой счёт – то хотя бы вкусы мои учитывайте! У вас же по-любому получается своя собственная ересь. Так смените вы обрядность! Я хочу красное венчание, и чтобы уравняли в правах верующих и неверующих мучеников, и чтобы превыше всего ценили дела!

Он молчал, будто пристыжённый. А Снежана продолжала:

– Вы еретик, и я еретичка. Давайте уж объединимся открыто! Даже Райскому, держу пари, понравится. А соблюдать обрядность и под это дело впихивать людям что-то другое – мерзко! Уж лучше примените вашу магию, чтобы помочь страждущему!

– Вашему любимому психопату? А вы знаете, что не поможет? При его-то заблуждениях на место изгнанного беса он призовёт десять новых.

– А развеять заблуждения?

– Здесь я бессилен. Нельзя спасти того, кто сам не хочет спасаться. И насильно обратить к правде тоже нельзя.

– Правда ваша, увы. По законам реального мира. Неужели мы точно не можем сотворить чудо?

– Я же объяснял. Выхода в тот мир не существует.

– А если найду?

 

#### 16\. Возвращение

Она многое ещё не успела ему сказать.

Мол, да, ей было бы классно встречаться со священником. Только это идейно неправильно. Потому что священный сан – не то, от чего должно замирать сердце, как у иных замирает оно от белокурых волос, сильных рук или даже, например, военной формы. Больше того. Замирай Снежана сердцем от наличия у избранника партбилета – всё было бы гораздо проще и правильнее. Если бы, конечно, избранник не оказался лицемером и подлецом. А будь он нормальным человеком – им бы просто нравилось одно и то же. А с чужими святынями надо осторожно. Особенно если ты их уважаешь, признаёшь, что многих они делают лучше, но сама не можешь их полюбить. Не хочешь в них играть, украшать символами свою жизнь. Именно поэтому Снежана не могла пойти за Анатолия на его условиях. Не самоограничение пугало – отсутствие любимых игрушек. И тайные грешные встречи её бы тоже не устроили. Совращение священника, даже не принесшего монашеских обетов, – это сюжет для порнографического романа. Это грязь и профанация. И ничем хорошим не кончается. Всё равно что разбить шарик, внутри которого целый искусно сделанный город. А потом смотреть на груду битого стекла, блёсток и обрывков мишуры. И в город не попала, и любоваться теперь нечем.

Вот если бы Анатолий и правда согласился основать красную церковь!.. Но он даже не был искренен в принципах. Снежана подозревала, что, переродив изнутри православную церковь, он со временем свалил бы и советскую власть. И что он скорее бы умер, чем пошёл на поклон державному строю.

Как и Аскольд.

Которого она должна была хоть попытаться спасти.

Вот так всё и развеялось. Лукавые козни и планы. Игрушки, которых Снежане не хватило – это-то её и спасло. Вернулась её комната, ноут и одиночество. И другое одиночество – в палате.

…К нему не пускали. Доктор печально качал головой, вещал о том, что инфекция, перенесённая в детстве, – видимо, та самая, что сделала его бесплодным, – никуда не делась, напротив, обострилась под действием успокоительных препаратов. И теперь разъедает его кожу. Он не поправится. Он просто тихо угаснет, ничего не почувствовав.

– Ему так лучше. В своём забытьи он видит счастливые сны. Он больше не выкрикивает никакие лозунги – в его снах всё сбылось.

«Он больше не опасен для общества», – почему-то додумала Снежана. Была ли на то воля Божья? Или чей-то умысел?

Аскольд в своём безумии вполне мог разумно и хитро продлить своё пребывание в больнице. Связи, лекарства, всё такое. А кто-то мог и повернуть его игру против него. «Ты деньги-то возьми, а в рожу-то ему и наплюй», – безумный пророк опасен, а вот в таком виде, как теперь…

Мысль на этом остановилась. Снежана только и сказала:

– А можно я с ним побуду? Посижу или рядом лягу?

…И пусть это заразно, пусть неизлечимо. Пусть эгоистично. Пусть даже сны не одни на двоих…

 

#### Вместо эпилога

«Люди вообще все такие очаровательные, один на чём-то своём упёрся, другой не меньше упёрся на противоположном. Для одного самоочевидно, что у нас меньшинства всякие притесняют, а для другого – что как была пропаганда разврата, так и осталась. Кому-то кажется, что ему навязывают семейные ценности – или не кажется, а правда поперёк горла, а кому-то – что давят на психику: тебе уже восемнадцать, а до сих пор никого не было, фу такой быть, а замуж глупо! И никому ничего не докажешь, потому что адепты противоположных течений взаимно считают друг друга нелюдями или минимум дебилами. Самое печальное – когда любишь кого-то на обеих сторонах, а понимаешь, что никогда они не помирятся. Хорошо ещё, теперь мой бывший уже не может пообщаться с тобой и с твоей семьёй, а так я просто тебе не рассказывала, что он про вас говорил и думал…»

– Так и не прошло, – сокрушённо уронила Аманда, листая на телефоне одно из писем сестры. – Что бы она потом ни говорила.

– Она чокнутая, – вздохнула и Галя. – Конечно, к нему её так и не пустили. Но ей и без того хватило, чтобы начать бредить.

– Она сдалась. Я тоже сдалась когда-то – поняла, что людей не переделаешь. Но у меня дети, это главное.

– Главное – это не зацикливаться на мужиках. Снежанка слишком буквально понимает все эти разговоры в пользу бедных, про то, что муж должен быть один.

– С этим-то я скорее согласна. Просто не всем с первого раза везёт.

– Ладно, делать-то нам что с ней теперь? Родителям как говорить?

– Не знаю. Но лечить будем на дому. Главное, чтобы сама захотела вернуться. И так еле выдрала её из докторских лап. Доктор добрый-то добрый, но опасный.

– А кто ж тогда поможет? – Галка явно сомневалась, что их с сестрой хватит на всё, что они вообще справятся.

– Я, – вдруг раздался голос из-за двери. И в комнату шагнул незнакомый молодой священник. То есть, конечно, одна из сестёр узнала бы его мигом, будь она в сознании…

Галя взвизгнула.

– Как вы вошли в её квартиру?! – сурово вопросила Аманда. – И что вам тут надо?

– Мне закрытые двери не помеха. Я пришёл помочь Снежане. Я сильнее докторов.

Аманда заступила незваному гостю дорогу. Галя, смелея, высунулась из-за сестры.

Но не успел непрошеный спаситель сделать и шагу – как с кровати поднялась Снежана, и голос её прозвучал звонко и незнакомо:

– Ты её не получишь, я пришла – Джина Рицци! Я отправила Снежану туда, где никто не испортит её грёзы! А сама буду искать Рихарда – и не найду, так придумаю!

– Психи какие-то, – с тяжёлым вздохом сказала Аманда. И, как в замедленной съёмке, полила из вазы с цветами сперва священника, а потом и сестрицу. Хорошо, когда люди с тоски и одиночества сами дарят себе цветы!

Оба так и сели. Только незваный гость на пол, а Снежана – на кровать.

Слова кончились у всех. А мгновением позже священник просто растаял в воздухе.

Снежана же потёрла лоб и своим нормальным голосом спросила:

– И чем мне жить теперь?

– Книжку напиши, – хмыкнула Аманда. – Сюрные глюки сейчас в моде, дурочка!

_Январь 2012 – июль 2014_


End file.
